1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, a refrigerator having a flow path structure formed by a heat-exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is a household appliance having a body, storage compartments formed at an inside the body to store foods, and a cool air supplying apparatus to supply cool air at the storage compartments so that the foods may be freshly stored.
The cool air supplying apparatus is generally provided with a compressor, a condenser, an expansion apparatus, and an evaporator, and as for the evaporator, a fin-tube type evaporator and a plate evaporator may be used.
Conventionally, the fin-tube type evaporator is used as means of supplying cool air to a temperature converting compartment.
The fin-tube type of an evaporating method is a method to supply cool air to the temperature converting compartment by a damper after the air at the evaporator and the temperature converting compartment is heat-exchanged, and difficulties in low efficiency as a result of low evaporation temperature and low efficiency as a result of loss from heat exchanges are present.